


A Química Da Nossa Melodia

by FranjinhaAzul, ZiggyTozier



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, College, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranjinhaAzul/pseuds/FranjinhaAzul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTozier/pseuds/ZiggyTozier
Summary: Kyungsoo nunca fora com a cara do guitarrista da banda do colégio, Kim Jongin. Sempre acreditou que era pelo motivo do Kim chamar a atenção com o sorriso sarcástico que sempre exibia pelos corredores. O garoto era lindo e isso nem o Do poderia negar. Ele preferia ignorar isso usando seu método mais eficaz: fingir que Jongin não existia.Todavia, o evento de show de talentos do colégio pareceu ir contra todos os planos do garoto.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. O clima muda os humores

**Author's Note:**

> Franjinha: New Fanfic In Your Area! 
> 
> Oi, oi gente! Como vocês estão? Espero que todos estejam bem e se cuidando direitinho. 
> 
> Já faz um tempinho desde o fim de You're My Set Point (YMSP), não? Eu sinto tanta falta dela... Mas, hey! Não é hora de ficar triste, pois estamos começando outra e esperamos que vocês possam gostar tanto dela quanto nós duas! 
> 
> Esse é só mais um dos nossos, vários, plots! Que, felizmente, conseguimos colocar em prática depois de um tempinho planejando! 
> 
> Aí, aí... Eu falo demais! Desculpem! Vejo vocês nas notas finais!
> 
> Ziggy: De uma hora para a outra resolvemos começar essa fanfic, e devo admitir que amei a ideia. Tínhamos planos para um outro plot, na verdade, mas acabamos por mudar de ideia. Esse outro plot ainda vai sair depois que finalizarmos essa!  
> Espero de coração que vocês dêem amor e apoiam como apoiaram You're My Set Point! Pois estamos escrevendo com o mesmo carinho que escrevemos a anterior 💕  
> Se preparem para acompanharem os capítulos desses novos boiolas que se amam de um jeitinho peculiar KKKKKK  
> Boa leitura e nos vemos nas notas finais 💞

Insuportável, chato e irritante, eram várias palavras usadas por Do Kyungsoo para descrever Kim Jongin, o rapaz sentado duas fileiras à frente da que estava com seus melhores amigos, Yixing e Sehun.

Estava sendo difícil prestar atenção no discurso "super importante" do diretor enquanto o Kim ficava de gracinha com os colegas da banda, ao menos isso era o que Kyungsoo acreditava. Era engraçado o fato de como em plenas oito horas da manhã, o garoto de cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras tinha tanta energia. Diferente dele, o que estava fazendo se segurando junto com os amigos para não dormir com todo aquele papo de show de talentos e arrecadação de fundos para a escola. Além dos participantes conseguirem uma notinha extra no boletim no fim do semestre, sendo a razão principal da maioria dos alunos estarem alí. 

Encostados uns nos outros, os três amigos se seguravam para não cair no sono em meio a aquela conversa detalhada sobre as regras do show. Entre um breve cochilo e outro, Kyungsoo se assustou ao ouvir seu nome ser proferido pelo diretor. 

\- O jovem Do e seus amigos, que com certeza estão prestando atenção no que estou dizendo - o senhor de idade disse sem esconder o sarcasmo explícito em seu tom. - Estarão responsáveis pela divulgação na escola, visto que Kyungsoo, Sehun e Yixing fazem parte de clubes que são essenciais para tal coisa. 

Ao serem o foco da conversa, a boa parte dos alunos ali presentes se viraram para olhar aqueles três garotos que estavam prestes a cair das cadeiras de tanto sono. Kyungsoo, em especial, notou o olhar atento de alguns dos membros da banda da escola sobre ele. Mas para ser ainda mais específico, Kim Jongin era quem o olhava com ainda mais atenção, e até mesmo parecia que havia um certo ar de deboche em si. De qualquer forma, o Do nunca foi com a cara dele. 

\- Que merda, odeio quando falam o meu nome nas reuniões - Sehun reclamou em voz baixa, para que somente os seus amigos ouvissem. - Ser o centro das atenções não é bem o meu estilo, sabe. 

\- Sehun, você queria fazer parte do clube de teatro, e só não entrou porque não tinha mais vagas - retrucou Yixing. - Ser o centro das atenções é quase um hobby seu. 

Colocando o indicador indicador na frente da boca, Kyungsoo indicou para que eles fizessem silêncio. A reunião estava prestes a acabar, e um sermão desnecessário do diretor não parecia ser preciso. Após mais algumas instruções sobre a importância da organização nas ocasiões, o senhor de cabelos grisalhos anunciou o fim da reunião, e o início das preparações do evento. 

Kyungsoo se fonteou como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma longa noite de sono, esticando as costas e os braços para o despertar melhor.

\- Cara, espero que dessa vez tenham talentos de verdade nesse show - colocando a mochila nas costas, Sehun falou enquanto esperava os amigos levantarem. - No ano passado teve um pessoal sem noção que fez qualquer merda aleatória no palco só para ganhar nota na média. 

\- Inclusive você, Sehun - Yixing retrucou segurando a risada. - Aquela sua dança estranha ao som de _This Is How We Do_ , foi péssima, porém inesquecível. 

Ignorando a pequena discussão, Kyungsoo se viu preso em seus próprios devaneios. Era óbvio que aquele ano não seria igual aos outros, já que havia uma banda de cinco alunos que tinha conseguido um certo reconhecimento do restante da escola. Aquele seria o ponto alto do show, e sempre que ele pensava nisso, sentia vontade de revirar os olhos. 

\- Você tá quieto demais hoje, Soo - comentou o Oh. - Tá tudo bem? 

\- Tá sim, não esquenta - Kyungsoo respondeu ao colocar a mochila nas costas e seguir para a aglomeração de adolescentes no corredor. - Eu já estou com preguiça de ter que anunciar esse show de talentos toda hora nos alto falantes da escola. 

Desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio, ele participava do clube de rádio, onde entrou pela falta de vaga nos clubes que queria — assim como Sehun. O Oh, no entanto, foi parar no clube de jornalismo e Yixing no de fotografia. 

— Come bastante balinha de hortelã para preservar a sua voz de locutor, Soo — brincou o Zhang, enquanto tentavam sair pela porta do auditório.

Contudo, não houve tempo para que Kyungsoo pudesse rir da frase do amigo. Logo na saída do auditório, em frente a porta principal, o Do sentiu ser bruscamente empurrado para fora do lugar, quase dando de cara no chão. Com os olhos fervendo de raiva, virou-se para trás, encontrando Jongin sorrindo de lado, claramente debochando de si. 

— Por que você fez isso? — questionou com os dentes cerrados, fazendo o possível para manter a calma. — Você é idiota, por acaso? 

— Eu não fiz nada, cara — respondeu sem tirar o sorriso debochado. — Você é baixinho, mas não ao ponto de eu não te enxergar. 

Kyungsoo cerrou os punhos, incrédulo pelo o que acabara de ouvir. Se não se segurasse, seria capaz de fazer algo que acabaria se arrependendo. 

— Soo, você não é bom de briga, vamos embora — na tentativa de apaziguar a situação, Sehun tentou falar baixinho, mas falhando miseravelmente. 

De imediato, Yixing o puxou pela mochila, o tirando de perto do Do. 

— Viu só, nem o seu amigo acredita que você consegue revidar — Jongin provocou. — Só relaxa e segue pra sua aula. 

Kyungsoo riu sem gosto. Ele não gostava de brigar, mas dessa vez seria algo mais parecido com autodefesa, então não teria tanto problema. Quando se deu por si, estava segurando a gravata do Kim, o deixando um tanto quanto perto demais de seu rosto. 

— Que porra você pensa que tá falando? — disse olhando nos olhos do mais alto, sentindo um estranho arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando Jongin riu em deboche, fazendo o ar quente de seu hálito roçar em seus lábios. 

— Me solta agora ou eu te quebro, baixinho — o Kim ditou entre os dentes. 

Foi a última coisa que o Kim disse antes de dar um empurrão que fez o Do cambalear para trás, não tardando em ir para cima do garoto novamente. No entanto, antes de pudesse acertar um soco bem dado no nariz de Jongin, o diretor o puxou pela gola do uniforme. 

— Mas que palhaçada é essa por aqui? — questionou em um tom alto. — Acham que o corredor virou o quê? Ringue de boxe? — o homem gritou, logo calando todos aqueles alunos que pararam para ver a briga. — Quero ver os dois na minha sala depois da aula — avisou de forma autoritária. — Andem, os professores de vocês já devem estar prestes a começar a aula, e se eu ver alguém pelos corredores, fará companhia aos jovens Kim e Do na diretoria hoje. Entenderam?!

Antes de sair pisando firme, o diretor soltou a gola do mais baixo e olhou para si e para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, como se estivesse avisando-os que estaria de olho neles pelo resto do dia. Ou talvez do ano.

— Grande dia, hein — ambos escutaram algumas alunas murmurar e rir entre si enquanto passavam por ambos e caminhavam até suas respectivas salas. 

— Vem Soo, você precisa ir para a sua aula… — Yixing comentou, pegando no braço do amigo e o puxando para longe da multidão. 

🎸

Quando o sinal do intervalo ecoou pelos enormes corredores do colégio, Kyungsoo quis dar um pulo de sua carteira e correr para o refeitório antes do Kim, só não fez aquilo pois não queria ser mandado para a sala do diretor e dobrar seu castigo. Por um infortúnio, nesse novo ano letivo, eles caíram na mesma turma.

Depois de arrumar o material para a próxima aula, pegou seu almoço e se despediu do professor. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, o garoto pegou o celular para ver se havia alguma mensagem de Sehun ou de Yixing no grupo, mas não viu nada que pudesse ajudá-lo a localizá-los. De qualquer forma, Kyungsoo sabia que se não os encontrasse no resto do caminho, veria os dois em alguma mesa do refeitório. 

Estava torcendo para não dar de cara com o babaca do Kim pelos corredores, e correr o risco de acabar realmente acertando o nariz empinado do guitarrista. Ele não fazia o tipo estereotipado do valentão que arruma briga por tudo, só não ficava quieto quando tentavam implicar consigo. Em seu ponto de vista, não havia nada de errado nisso. 

Caminhou até o refeitório em segurança, encontrando seus amigos em uma mesa afastada, assim como sempre gostavam de se sentar. Levantou o braço para chamar a atenção dos colegas até chegar à mesa. 

— Não estão comendo sem mim, não é? — brincou ao se sentar, vendo que seus respectivos almoços estavam na mesa, porém intactos. 

— Você acha que teríamos coragem de te provocar depois do que rolou na reunião? — brincando com o canudinho do suco que trouxera, Sehun disse fingindo indignação. — Pode até levar o dinheiro do meu lanche se quiser. 

Kyungsoo riu, revirando os olhos antes de pegar o almoço que trouxera na mochila. Como em todos os dias, eles combinavam entre si de trazer coisas específicas para o almoço, e depois dividiam igualmente. Com toda a certeza, era o melhor momento do dia.

— Mas agora é sério, pessoal — Yixing falou antes de enfiar uma batatinha na boca. — Eu nunca pensei que veria o Soo batendo em alguém, sempre jurei que ele só ameaçava e saía correndo. 

— Vocês tiraram o dia para me perturbar, não é? — o Do questionou, pegando o suco de laranja que estava nas mãos de Sehun e o virando em um copo. — Eu só me defendi. Não sou de levar desaforo pra casa, e vocês sabem muito bem disso. 

Nos alto falantes da escola tocava em um volume razoável _West Coast_ do Imagine Dragons, sendo abafada pela voz dos estudantes. Aquela era uma das músicas favoritas do Do. 

— Eu só não consigo entender o motivo de você e o Jongin sempre implicarem um com o outro — Yixing falou com a boca cheia, levantando os ombros em seguida. 

— É tesão acumulado… — conforme Sehun falava, seu tom de voz ficava mais baixo, isso sem levar em conta o olhar assustado para algo atrás do corpo de Kyungsoo. 

Quando o garoto olhou para a direção que o amigo encara, encontrou o Kim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, sem esconder a surpresa pelo o que ouviu do Oh. Não demorou muito para que a expressão surpresa fosse substituída pelo costumeiro sorriso ladino.

— Vocês são tão virgens que só de olhar para suas caras, eu me sinto como se fosse um — cuspiu as palavras e seguiu seu percurso com uma bandeja com seu almoço em mãos. 

O Do ficou perplexo de um jeito que sequer conseguiu responder. Afinal, quem aquele Kim Jongin achava que era? Bem, Kyungsoo era mesmo virgem, mas não por falta de opção, ele só não tinha encontrado alguém especial ainda.

— Eu tenho mesmo tanta cara de virgem? — Yixing perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, claramente afetado pelas palavras duras do guitarrista.

— Só a cara mesmo — Sehun respondeu observando Jongin sumir na multidão. — Espera só até ele descobrir que você tá saindo com um dos caras da banda dele. O idiota cai duro no chão. 

Kyungsoo que tomava suco para tentar engolir aquela situação, quase o soltou pelo nariz ao ouvir o que o Oh dissera sem a menor preocupação de quem pudesse os ouvir. Deu um chute bem dado na canela do amigo por debaixo da mesa.

— Cala a boca, seu merda. Tem um monte de gente por perto, cuidado com essa sua boca de sacola.

— Não vou revidar o chute porque depois da aula você vai passar um inferno com o diretor — Sehun retrucou enquanto acariciava a canela vermelha. 

Por algumas horas, o Do se esquecera de que teria que ir ver o diretor no fim da aula, e lembrar-se disso o fez querer se enfiar em um buraco que o levasse direto para o seu quarto. Teria que aguentar a voz irritante de Jongin mais tarde, e isso o cansava.

🎸

Após o almoço, o trio de amigos seguiu a rotina de sempre, andar pela escola, escolher algum canto onde pudessem sentar e descansar até o sinal tocar novamente, avisando que já estava na hora de retornarem para suas respectivas salas de aula. 

Naquela tarde, o tempo não parecia estar muito ao favor de Kyungsoo, muito menos dos demais alunos, que estavam quase cochilando sobre os livros de filosofia. 

Diferente dos colegas de classe, o Do sempre aproveitava aulas como aquelas para desenhar nas folhas de seu caderno. Aquela era a única maneira de fazer o sono diminuir e o manter acordado até o sinal tocar. 

Estava tão entretido traçando linhas de lá para cá, que nem viu o tempo, finalmente, passar. No fim, além de desaparecer com seu sono, aquilo o fez relaxar e se sentir menos irritado com o fato de ter que ficar mais algumas horas na escola ao lado de Jongin. 

— Não esqueçam de me entregar as atividades da última unidade na próxima semana — comentou a professora, se levantando da cadeira para observar os alunos, que já estava com os materiais guardados e com as mochilas nas costas. — Podem ir — autorizou, assim que o sinal tocou. 

Enquanto os colegas saíam rapidamente pela porta da sala, o Do continuava em sua carteira, ajeitando seus materiais na mochila e limpando a sujeira que fizera sob a superfície de madeira.

Respirou fundo e apertou as alças de sua mochila, assim que pisou para fora da sala. Aquele era o momento de gastar o resto de sua, quase inexistente, paciência. 

Kyungsoo tinha quase certeza de que o diretor estava acompanhando cada um de seus passos pelas câmeras existente nos corredores e por isso fez questão de andar devagar, parar em cada um dos bebedouros e fingir que estava tomando água, só para irritar o velho. 

Quando chegou em frente a sala do homem, ele tocou preguiçosamente na porta e quando escutou a voz do diretor permitindo sua passagem, adentrou sem mais cerimônias.

— Você estava vindo da sala de aula, ou de um deserto? — sem esconder o tom irritado, o mais velho perguntou batendo um dos pés. — Farei questão de proibí-lo de sair para ir no banheiro. 

— Tudo bem, eu posso fazer na lata de lixo ou pela janela — respondeu de braços cruzados, segurando o riso.

O diretor abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nenhum som saiu dela, pois naquele momento a porta fora aberta abruptamente, revelando um Jongin suado e ofegante.

— Me deixe adivinhar, jovem Kim… — o homem começou, analisando o garoto ainda parado na porta. — Você havia se esquecido que tinha que ficar mais tempo aqui hoje, não é?

Jongin apenas concordou com a cabeça. Estava sem algum fôlego para dar uma resposta decente ao diretor. 

Por questão de segundos, os olhos do Kim e do Do se cruzaram, mas logo desviaram devido a antipatia que sentiam um pelo outro.

— Já que os dois estão aqui, acredito que possamos prosseguir com o nosso cronograma. Os dois, se dirijam para a sala da detenção, logo o professor responsável aparecerá por lá para cuidar de vocês — avisou, fazendo um um sinal com as mãos para que saíssem da sala. — Podem ir. 

Ambos fizeram uma breve reverência e saíram da sala. O percurso até a detenção fora preenchida por um silêncio constrangedor, qual fizera ambos seguirem caminho perto das paredes opostas para manter uma distância segura um do outro. 

Jongin, que estava na parede que dava acesso à sala de detenção, entrou sem esperar pelo mais baixo e se sentou na última carteira ao lado da parede que havia várias janelas. Como de costume, para contrariar o guitarrista, Kyungsoo se sentou na primeira carteira, colocando seus fones de ouvido no último volume que tocavam _In Bloom_ do Nirvana. 

Eles ficaram assim por longos segundos. Kyungsoo estava gostando de olhar para a janela e apreciar a vista ao som da música que seus fones reproduziam. Entretanto, voltou a realidade logo que sentiu o fone do ouvido direito ser retirado.

O Do estava esperando dar de cara com o professor responsável por eles naquela tarde e não com Jongin ao seu lado, colocando o outro fone no ouvido.

— Que música chata — foi a primeira coisa que o rapaz dissera, depois de um tempo. — Você não tem um The Score aí não? 

Kyungsoo decidiu ignorar o garoto, com esperança de que este devolvesse seu fone e saísse de seu lado. Bem, era assim que sua mãe havia o ensinado quando mais novo quando não queria falar com os primos na ceia de natal. 

— É sério, The Score é a minha banda favorita — o guitarrista insistiu, finalmente recebendo a atenção que queria quando o Do se virou com o cenho franzido para si. — Eu não gosto de Nirvana, a voz do Kurt é ruim, só não perde pra do Axl que é ainda pior. 

— E eu perguntei alguma coisa, por acaso? — o Do rebateu, já estressado com a falta de senso do outro. — Por favor, se você tiver tirado o meu fone só para falar isso, prefiro que a partir de agora me deixe em paz.

Jongin riu como se o mais baixo tivesse acabado de contar uma piada. Coisa essa que irritou ainda mais o garoto. 

— Você fica muito na defensiva, Kyungsoo — o Kim disse sorrindo, mas não do jeito debochado de sempre. — Eu não vim interromper a sua música por pura diversão, relaxa. Só queria te explicar o que aconteceu de manhã. 

Parecendo mais interessado na conversa, Kyungsoo virou o corpo levemente para trás, conseguindo ter uma visão melhor de Jongin. A aproximação no entanto, fez o guitarrista recuar alguns centímetros e se sentar na cadeira atrás do garoto, engolindo em seco. 

— Hoje de manhã, eu não te empurrei como você pensa. Não precisa ficar todo putinho — riu fraco, observando a feição do Do mudar de brava para confusa. — Foi um cara do último ano, mas como você veio pra cima de mim, eu não pude ficar quieto. 

Kyungsoo custou a acreditar, contudo, fazia sentido. Ele não viu quem o empurrou, mas deduziu ser Jongin apenas por puro achismo. Se havia algo que ele odiava mais do que o Kim, era fazer alguma coisa e se arrepender. 

— Por que eu deveria confiar em você? — questionou cético. 

— Porque eu não curto violência — disse simples, parecendo mais simpático do que jamais fora, ainda com o fone direito de Kyungsoo. — E gosto de implicar contigo de vez em quando. 

De todas as poucas vezes que conversaram, o mais baixo nunca quis tanto dar um bom soco no guitarrista. Quem ele achava que era para falar assim consigo, e ainda fazer seu coração acelerar? Aquela situação estava beirando o ridículo. 

— Mas que porra… — não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois antes que o fizesse, sua atenção foi direcionada a Jongin que de repente levou o dedo indicador para a próprio boca, e após ter uma quantidade considerável de saliva, passou pela bochecha do Do. Outra vez, ele sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha. — O quê você- 

— Sua bochecha estava suja de grafite, de nada — Jongin disse calmo, sorrindo arteiro. Teve que desviar do chute que Kyungsoo quase acertou em sua perna. — Ei, eu te ajudei como uma oferta de paz entre nós! — levantou os antebraços, mostrando seu rendimento. — E também porque parecia que a sua cara tava suja de merda. 

Kyungsoo não conseguiu responder com receio de acabar por dizer todos os palavrões que conhecia bem na hora que o professor estava prestes a chegar na sala de aula. Sem esconder a expressão de nojo, limpou o rosto com as costas da mão e em seguida a passou na manga do uniforme de Jongin, que não induz se importar.

\- Simpático como sempre - o mais alto debochou. 

O Faça revirar os olhos. Por mais que quisesse, parecia ser impossível ter uma conversa decente com o guitarrista, mas tentou se esforçar o máximo que corrige. 

\- Obrigado - foi o que dissera antes de se virar para frente outra vez, dando de cara com o professor que adentrava na sala.


	2. Aquele que gosta de todas as nossas canções bonitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: E aí, galerinha do bem! Como vocês estão? Espero que todos estejam bem e se cuidando bastante!! 💓
> 
> Olha só que voltou mais cedo porque as autoras não aguentam a ansiedade? Isso mesmo, A Química da Nossa Melodia! 💕
> 
> Caras, essa fic mal começou e já tivemos comentários fofos que deixaram nosso coração quentinho e extremamente boiola. 💕💕💕
> 
> Obrigada, mais uma vez por estarem nos apoiando nessa nova aventura! Mesmo que ainda seja o 2° capítulo, espero que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto quanto nós duas enquanto escrevemos essa preciosidade! ❤️
> 
> Olha, se bobear, como estamos quase entrando de férias, iremos escrever essa fic tão rápido quanto YMSP, porque eu e a Ziggy não paramos quietas em relação a ela. Só surto atrás de surtos, família! (Passo até mal só de pensar!) 
> 
> Obrigada por tudo, galera! Sério! Vocês são incríveis!! ❤️
> 
> Vejo vocês nas notas finais, tudo bem? Tenham uma ótima leitura! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Oii! Toda vez que estamos nos capítulos inicias da fanfic, eu fico bastante nervosa. Antes de postar, me dá aquele friozinho na barriga KKKKKK
> 
> Como a Franjinha disse, nós não nos aguentamos e postamos o capítulo uma semana depois! Esperamos que essas férias rendam bastante em questão de escrita. Porque animação nós temos de sobra!!
> 
> Boa leitura e se cuidem 💕💕

* * *

Terça-feira era um dos dias da semana favoritos de Jongin, depois de sexta-feira, claro. Ele adorava aquele dia pelo fato de que logo que deixava a escola, a banda Eros se reunia na enorme garagem de sua casa. 

Aquele era o único momento que o Kim mostrava o quão apaixonado era pela música e o quão conectado ficava com ela logo que pegava sua guitarra para o ensaio. E ter seus amigos ali, deixava tudo ainda melhor. 

Enquanto Chanyeol preparava sua bateria, Minseok retirava do bolso de sua calça uma caixinha de metal, onde guardava balinhas de gengibre para distribuir aos demais membros da banda. Segundo o mais velho, a balinha iria ajudá-los a aquecer a voz. 

— Se eu pudesse escolher, iria preferir comer grama do que essas balas horríveis de gengibre — Jongin reclamou assim que Minseok colocou uma das costumeiras balinhas na palma de sua mão. 

— Também me sentia assim, mas já acostumei com o gosto — o garoto de olhos felinos responde, terminando de distribuir para o restante da banda. 

Eles estavam testando seus instrumentos, afinando e terminando as preparações para o ensaio. Em um canto da garagem, enquanto colocava seu teclado na base, os olhos de Jongdae lacrimejavam, assustando Chanyeol que estava ao seu lado montando a bateria. 

— Dae, aconteceu alguma coisa? — questionou largando as baquetas no chão e indo para mais perto do amigo. 

— Essa bala faz meus olhos lacrimejarem, droga — ele reclamou coçando os olhos. — Minha boca tá até queimando com esse gosto nojento. Parece pimenta. 

— Você é fraco, Jongdae — Baekhyun, o baixista, provocou. — Pra mim isso é o mesmo que comer bala de morango. 

— Isso é porque você já está morto por dentro — Jongdae retrucou. Havia engolido a bala e seus olhos já não lacrimejavam mais. — É como o Jongin disse, deve ser melhor comer grama. 

Ouvindo pacientemente o drama dos integrantes da banda, Minseok encarava os colegas de braços cruzados, esperando a discussão acabar. 

— Já pararam de chorar? — perguntou com certa dureza presente na voz, recebendo um aceno de cada um ali presente. — Ótimo. 

Antes de caminharem até o centro da garagem, os garotos pegaram seus instrumentos, já deixando-os devidamente em forma — com a exceção de Chanyeol, que tinha sua bateria montada no lugar que ficaria até o fim do ensaio. Eles gostariam de fazer daquele ensaio, o mais especial. 

— E aí, Jongin… — Minseok começou, ajeitando o pedestal do microfone na altura de sua boca. — Qual será a música de hoje? 

— O que acham de _Don't Wanna Know_? — respondeu, olhando para os amigos no aguardo de uma resposta. 

— Eu apoio! — Chanyeol comentou, sem esconder a emoção. 

— Minha prima não parava de escutar essa música no verão do ano retrasado… — o baixista murmurou. — Mas o que posso fazer se meu melhor amigo gosta dela, não é? 

— Prefiro _What Lovers Do_ — Jongdae disse, dando de ombros. — Podemos começar? 

Quando o silêncio se fazia presente, Chanyeol sabia que aquele era o momento para começar a bater as baquetas uma contra a outra e contar alto até três, avisando os demais membros que a partir do último número, era a deixa deles para começarem a tocar seus respectivos instrumentos e Minseok a se preparar para dar início a melodia.

Além de _Don't Wanna Know_ do Maroon5, os garotos também ensaiaram com _Treat You Better_ do Shawn Mendes e _Miracle_ do The Score. Já era noite quando os ensaios daquele dia, finalmente, acabaram. 

Eles estavam sentados nos puffs, que Jongin havia deixado na garagem desde o verão passado, de bobeira e jogando conversa fora, como sempre faziam após um longo dia de ensaio. 

— Mas me fala, Jongin — Minseok começou, jogando o celular na própria barriga para ter toda sua atenção focada no outro Kim. — Como foi ir para a detenção com seu inimigo mortal? 

— "Inimigo mortal" — Jongin repetiu em tom de deboche. — A gente só não se dá muito bem, não exagera. E não foi nada de mais, eu fiquei no meu canto e ele ficou no dele até o final. 

— Que sem graça — o Byun disse se deitando de bruços no chão gelado, para aliviar o calor. — Eu estava mesmo esperando que um de vocês saísse com um olho roxo ou algo assim. 

Chanyeol e Jongdae estavam em um universo paralelo, ocupados demais conversando sobre o última temporada lançada de The Mandalorian, contudo, quando começaram a falar sobre a tal detenção, pareceram mais interessados do que nunca. 

— Ele é mesmo um pé no saco, não é? — Jongdae questionou.

— Pra caralho — Jongin se apressou em responder, soltando um riso forçado em seguida. — Ele deve se achar o cara mais gostoso do universo quando está com aqueles fones ouvindo algum rock antigo e bagunçado, com aquela cara fechada e arrogante. 

— Cara, isso foi bem específico — Chanyeol gargalhou. Sempre achou graça no ódio que o amigo sentia pelo garoto baixinho. — Me parece suspeito. 

Jongin revirou os olhos, se sentindo desconfortável e se remexendo no puff verde. Chegava a ser ridículo o que o Park estava tentando insinuar. Naquele dia ele tentou ser simpático e apenas isso. Não tinha nada a ver com mais nada além disso. 

— Ele deve ser tipo aqueles caras que se acham superior aos outros por usar uma jaqueta de couro surrada — Jongdae interviu. — Se precisar de alguém pra dar uma rasteira nele, é só me chamar. 

Jongin agradeceu ao amigo pela ajuda, mas se negou a fazer tal coisa com o mais baixo. Além do mais, não queria que ele e o outro Kim fossem parar na detenção.

Notando o desconforto do amigo, Minseok mudou a conversa para uma mais, de certa forma, confortável para o guitarrista, que ao invés de ficar nervoso e sem jeito, agora sentia a barriga doer de tanto gargalhar.

Eles ficaram assim, trocando conversa até suas caronas chegarem e os levarem de volta para casa. 

🎸

Era comum que após as aulas, os alunos se dirigissem a seus respectivos clubes e exercem atividades que, no final do bimestre, se tornariam notas em seus boletins. 

Entretanto, para Kyungsoo, Yixing e Sehun, aquele era o momento perfeito para se juntarem no clube, quase vazio, do Do e discutirem sobre o show de talentos daquele ano.

Sentados nas cadeiras de rodinhas da sala de rádio, Zhang e Do encaravam o Oh, aguardando que este revelasse a eles alguma das ideias que tivera para a divulgação do show.

— Parem de me encarar — Sehun pediu, colocando a mão sob os olhos, claramente desconfortável com os dois amigos o encarando. 

— Você que é bom pra dar ideias — Kyungsoo respondeu ainda o encarando. — Não vamos parar até você dar uma das boas. 

O Oh bufou, mostrando para eles o rascunho do planejamento que fizera para organizar o plano de divulgação. Os olhos dos dois garotos do outro lado da mesa brilharam em deslumbre ao ver tudo montado e organizado. Como sempre, a salvação deles.

— Não precisam agradecer de uma vez, tenham calma — Sehun brincou, visto que nenhum deles tinha dito algo até então. — Eu sei que sou incrível, e que vocês não viveriam sem mim. 

— Você é o melhor — Kyungsoo levantou os polegares, exibindo um sorriso tão brilhante quanto o de Yixing ao lado. 

— Para completar o pacote da felicidade, só falta o Soo falar pra gente o motivo de estar obcecado pelo dia dele de escolher quais músicas que vão tocar nos intervalos — o Zhang disse, apoiando o rosto no punho em cima da mesa. — Desde quando você de tornou tão fã de Guns e Nirvana ao ponto de querer tanto colocar pra tocar? 

Kyungsoo sentiu o rubor subindo para as suas orelhas. Quando teve a ideia de colocar as músicas que sabia que Kim Jongin as detestava para tocar nos intervalos, parecia a coisa mais brilhante e genial que teve em sua vida. No entanto, quando verbalizou o que pensava, sentiu-se um idiota infantil. 

— É só uma brincadeira pra irritar aquele cuzão do Jongin — falou com desdém, tentando disfarçar o fato de que apenas pensar nos ombros estupidamente largos e bem esculpidos do Kim, pareciam terrivelmente atraentes. — Ele falou mal da voz do Kurt, não posso deixar isso barato. 

— Você está no primário por acaso? — Sehun pergunta ao tirar os olhos das anotações em seu caderno. — Vê se coloca alguma boa, por favor. Não suporto mais _Welcome To The Jungle_ ou _Smell Like Teen Spirit_. 

— Relaxa, vou fazer isso só para ver a reação dele — falou sincero, sem se dar conta de que tinha acabado de dar um brecha para ser perturbado durante o resto da vida. 

Os dois amigos encaram o Do, e depois deram um olhar cúmplice com um sorriso ladino no rosto, acenando com a cabeça e parecendo ler o pensamento um do outro. 

— O quê? — Kyungsoo questionou na defensiva. — Que merda de olhar bizarro é esse? 

— Você sabe muito bem, Soo — Yixing falou, mostrando um sorriso um tanto quanto sinistro que fez o mais baixo encolher os ombros. 

— Isso me fez lembrar de quando você grudou chiclete no cabelo do Jaehyun na terceira série com essa mesma desculpa de bosta — ele gargalhou. Essa memória permanecia vívida na cabeça de ambos. — E depois veio chorando pra mim, falando que só queria que ele olhasse e brincasse com você. 

Kyungsoo corou outra vez. Dessa vez não tinha nenhuma ligação com essa situação com Jaehyun, sequer era parecido. Queria irritar Jongin como uma forma de dar o troco por sempre se irritar quando o via sentado em uma das mesas do refeitório com a guitarra azulada em mãos, sorrindo para todos que sentavam ao redor para vê-lo tocar alguma das músicas modernas que tanto gostava, diferente do Do, que já não suportava escutar mais One Direction ou algum outro cantor como Charlie Puth.

🎸

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a deixar a sala de aula e correr em direção ao refeitório, onde, ao chegar, caminhou até a mesa que tanto gostava de ficar com os melhores amigos.

Enquanto aguardava Yixing e Sehun chegarem com o almoço, o Do retirou o celular do bolso e abriu no aplicativo da rádio da escola, aguardando o momento certo para colocar a playlist que preparou especialmente para Jongin no dia anterior. Não que ele andasse pensando muito no garoto, de forma alguma.

Seus amigos entraram segundos antes do Kim que estava sendo rodeado por seus colegas da banda, e uma espécie de minions ao redor, idolatrando aqueles alunos. Como se eles tivessem algo de especial. Acreditou ter notado um olhar de Jongin ser direcionado para si, mas ele não o encarou tempo suficiente para ter certeza. Yixing e Sehun já estavam perto o suficiente para conversarem consigo.

— Foi mal, o pessoal da banda chegou no corredor e uma galera atrapalhou a passagem — Sehun falou colocando seu almoço na mesa e se sentando na cadeira em frente a que Kyungsoo estava, encostado na parede.

— Relaxa, até que não esperei tanto e… — Nos auto falantes da escola, _Heart-Shaped Box_ do Nirvana soou alto, fazendo-o soltar um sorriso aberto e, bizarramente, feliz. — Adoro essa música.

— Como você é infantil — Yixing disse revirando os olhos antes de tomar um gole de seu refrigerante de laranja.

Ignorando a fala do amigo, Kyungsoo tentou ser discreto ao procurar Jongin com olhos no refeitório, não demorando para encontrá-lo. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa estupidamente perto, cerca de cinco na frente da qual estava, o que para ele já poderia ser considerado uma distância perigosa.

Aos poucos as sobrancelhas do guitarrista sentado na mesa — não se importando com as regras da escola —, se juntaram. O Do novamente abriu um sorriso. Contudo, a expressão irritada do Kim não durou muito tempo, pois logo ele já estava dando um leve sorriso e negando com a cabeça. Seus olhos se levantaram, mirando o lugar exato que Kyungsoo estava, e não demorando a desviar o olhar. Uma gotícula de suor escorreu pelo pescoço do mais baixo.

— Parece que ele cagou, que surpresa — Sehun apontou com sarcasmo. — Suas habilidades de sedução estão baixíssimas, Soo.

Ao lado do amigo, Yixing riu, quase deixando uma fatia de carne saltar pela boca cheia.

— Eu não me importo — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, fingindo não ligar para o que o corroía por dentro. — Quis perturbar ele, mas não deu certo. O que também não tem problema, já que eu só escolhi músicas boas para tocar.

Dramaticamente, ele colocou os braços atrás do pescoço, o apoiando nas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto observava o movimento no refeitório. Ou melhor, tentando, já que os minions daquela banda meia boca continuavam a atrapalhar a visão de quem quer que estivesse ali.

Não demorou para ele começasse a ouvir acordes bagunçados e irritantes de uma guitarra que arranhava um som genérico, costumeiro dessas bandas atuais sem muita experiência. Com apenas quatro integrantes, os Beatles conseguiam fazer o triplo do que esses caras faziam com uma dúzia de pessoas. Até mais que isso, se duvidar.

— Urgh, credo — Sehun reclamou olhando para trás. — Quem tá tocando uma merda dessas na hora sagrada da refeição? Vou acabar tendo uma indigestão.

Sem responder, Yixing e Kyungsoo olharam para a direção onde vinha o som, mas só o Do encarava com a expressão que quem poderia pegar aquela guitarra idiota e a jogar pela janela.

— Isso não é contra as regras? — ele questiona, já sentindo o sangue ferver. — Seria uma pena se alguém fosse lá avisar.

— Vai logo, Soo — Sehun disse com um riso forçado. — Eu sei que você tá doido pra implicar com aquele merdinha.

Kyungsoo sorriu de lado, levantando-se furtivamente, como se fosse uma cobra prestes a comer uma presa viva. Uma analogia um tanto quanto fora de sua realidade, pois apenas de se imaginar tendo algum contato físico com Jongin que não houvesse seu punho em cena, parecia ser impossível.

Chegando em frente ao guitarrista, ele se deu conta que não tinha pensado no que dizer. Foi até lá por puro impulso e incentivo vindo de Sehun. Por que ele sempre se deixava levar pelas palavras mal pensadas do Oh? Agora Jongin o olhava nos olhos com uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto, na expectativa de ouvir o que quer que o Do tivesse a dizer. Às vezes Kyungsoo odiava seu lado tímido e sua dificuldade em falar em público.

— Já tem música tocando nos alto falantes — ele começou após ter pensando rapidamente no que poderia dizer, assumindo uma postura desafiadora de braços cruzados. — Não há motivo pra você trazer essa coisa barulhenta para o refeitório. Ainda mais se for pra tocar música ruim.

Jongin o encarou dos pés à cabeça, com um olhar repleto de desprezo.

— Seu pai trabalha com plástico? — ele perguntou apoiando o antebraço na guitarra deitada em sua coxa estupidamente bem delineada. — Porque você é um saco.

Kyungsoo rodou os olhos. Nunca mais deixaria mais ninguém o chamar de infantil, porque agora ele havia encontrado alguém capaz de superá-lo nesse quesito. Fechou o punho, contendo a vontade de acertá-lo em Jongin.

— Porra, como você é chato, hein — cuspiu as palavras, rindo fraco, sem o mínimo de vontade. — Olha, eu realmente não quero ter que te dedurar para o diretor, então só para com essa merda e respeita o espaço pessoal do restante da escola. Todo mundo aqui tem o direito de comer em paz.

— Ei, palestrinha — Jongin deu a guitarra para um dos colegas de banda e se levantou, fazendo questão de exibir a diferença de altura entre ele e o Do, ficando numa distância desnecessariamente próxima. — Eu estou pouco me fodendo para esse seu discurso, e saiba que eu não tenho nem um pouco de medo de você. 

Kyungsoo não recuou, encarou o Kim prestes a dar uma resposta a altura, contudo, quando percebeu que de longe um dos inspetores observava aquilo prestes a intervir, deu um passo para trás. 

— Aí, pelo amor! Será que vocês não podem se beijar logo? — uma voz conhecida pelo Do gritou ao fundo, fazendo-o mudar a expressão ameaçadora para uma de olhos arregalados. Era Yixing. 

Nesse quesito, Jongin o acompanhou. Após ter procurado pelo dono da voz, o guitarrista fez uma cara de nojo, um tanto quanto exagerada e saiu do refeitório em passos pesados, deixando o Do plantado no meio de todas aquelas mesas. 

Assim que notara que a maioria dos alunos do refeitório ainda o encaravam, sentiu as bochechas corarem e voltou para o lugar onde estava almoçando com Sehun e Yixing de cabeça baixa. Mais tarde ele pensaria melhor em uma forma de se livrar do corpo do Zhang depois que o matasse. 

— Que porra foi aquela? — questionou com os dentes cerrados enquanto fuzilava Yixing com o olhar. 

— O Sehun me deu o canivete dele em troca — ele levantou o objeto, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar orgulhoso do Oh para ele. 

— Mas que merda — Kyungsoo tomou o canivete das mãos de Yixing e o guardou no bolso da calça. Ele merecia depois de ter passado por aquela humilhação. — Agora é meu. 

Apesar de não ter gostado, o Zhang apenas fez um bico com os lábios e voltou a comer o lanche que havia trazido. Sehun ao seu lado estava vermelho, com a cara de quem riu muito ou estava segurando a risada a muito tempo. 

— Fala logo, idiota — o Do ditou, ouvindo uma gargalhada do amigo em seguida.

— O quê foi isso, Kyungsoo?! — perguntou segurando o riso outra vez, secando uma lágrima ou outra que insistia em escorrer do canto de sua bochecha. — Eu sabia que conseguia te influenciar, mas não sabia que era tanto assim. Sério, eu jurei que a qualquer momento você ia dar um beijo de cinema nele pelo quão perto vocês estavam. 

— Vai se ferrar — respondeu com as mãos na cabeça, apoiadas pelos cotovelos postos na mesa. — Eu só queria um pouco de paz, mas parece que só piorei a situação. 

Tentando ignorar os olhares e comentários durante o resto do intervalo, Kyungsoo tratou de ser o primeiro a sair daquele lugar e correr para a sala. Quando chegou lá, Jongin também estava em seu lugar no outro canto. Rodou os olhos e sentou-se em seu lugar, colocando no fone _Pet Sematary_ dos Ramones para tocar no último volume enquanto a professora e o restante dos alunos não chegavam. 

Por mais que estivessem na mesma sala, fingiam que o outro não existia. Quando um precisava conversar com o professor na mesa, esperava que outro saísse para ir até lá. Em trabalhos em grupo, não passavam sequer perto um do outro. Sempre foi assim e não seria agora que isso iria mudar. 

Perto do fim da aula, aquele mesmo inspetor apareceu na porta da sala, dizendo que precisava conversar em particular com o professor. Depois de três longos minutos, com Kyungsoo sentindo pequenas gotículas de suor escorrerem pelo seu pescoço, o professor voltou para a sala. 

— O diretor mandou avisar para os senhores Kim Jongin e Do Kyungsoo que ambos ficarão na detenção hoje também — disse calmo, deixando claro que não se importava com a situação. 

— Hoje?! — Jongin questionou alto em um tom indignado. — Eu tenho que ensaiar com a banda hoje, professor! 

— Uma pena. Da próxima vez tente não arrumar briga no refeitório. 

Kyungsoo notou os olhos do Kim queimarem seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio estranho. Porém, agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo que estivesse com vontade de se jogar pela janela. 

🎸

Durante o resto das aulas, Jongin sentiu como o tédio dominava grande parte do seu corpo. Ele já não tinha mais o que fazer. Já havia organizado as canetas e marca textos no estojo três vezes, apontado os lápis, trocado o grafite da lapiseira e até feito a lição que o professor da aula anterior havia passado para casa. 

Com a tarefa finalizada, o Kim se espreguiçou na cadeira. Enquanto mantinha os braços esticados, o garoto desviou a atenção de sua tarefa, para Kyungsoo. Ele esperava encontrar o Do da mesma maneira que ele, entendiado, porém notou que, ao invés de estar deitado sobre a carteira, o rapaz de cabelos negros estava totalmente concentrado no seja lá o que estivesse fazendo. 

Jongin reparou que as mãos do mais baixo estavam sujas de grafite, assim como algumas partes de seu rosto. E com isso, supôs que o Do estava fazendo mais um de seus desenhos secretos, aqueles que ninguém, nem mesmo seus amigos poderiam ver. 

Não que fosse uma informação super relevante que ele tivesse procurado saber. Não. De forma alguma. Escutara isso ocasionalmente em seu grupo de amigos e acabou por não esquecer mais. Do Kyungsoo era mesmo um pouco estranho. E o fazia se sentir estranho também.

Os ponteiros do relógio que pareciam nunca sair do mesmo lugar, enfim anunciaram o fim da aula. Ele já avisara o pessoal da banda que não poderia ir ao ensaio por mensagem de texto, então apenas tentou se concentrar em ir para a sala de detenção sem cruzar com Kyungsoo durante o caminho. E feito isso, sentou-se na mesma cadeira da última vez, esperando o professor chegar e passar as atividades extras para poder meter o pé daquela escola.

Chegou a cogitar que o professor se perdera no caminho, já que até Kyungsoo, que sempre demorava para entrar na sala, havia chego e se sentado a algumas mesas longe de si. A janela sempre apareceu o lugar favorito do Do, pois toda vez que o olhava pelo canto dos olhos, notava que este não desviava a atenção da mesma.

Se pegou preso no rapaz ao lado da janela pela segunda vez no dia, contudo permaneceu como antes, sem desviar a atenção e quieto, como se estivesse buscando encontrar algo em Kyungsoo que o fizesse entender os motivos dele ser daquele jeito. Implicante, folgado e com uma boca exageradamente suja.

Notando que o professor demoraria para aparecer e que Kyungsoo não deixaria de olhar para aquela janela tão cedo, o Kim teve uma ideia e não tardou para colocá-la em prática. Abrindo a mochila, o rapaz retirou dela um de seus cadernos e arrancou dele uma folha, onde com uma caneta que encontrara solta no funda mesma, desenhou — ou pelo menos tentou, — um gnomo, qual, após retirar o lápis de cor vermelha do estojo, coloriu até metade.

Para finalizar sua "obra de arte", Jongin puxou uma seta onde, em cima desta, escreveu o nome de Kyungsoo e fez uma legenda para explicar o que as partes vermelhas e as partes brancas de seu desenho significavam. Com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, o rapaz se levantou de onde estava e, sem medo algum, se aproximou do Do.

O mais baixo estava tão concentrado na paisagem do outro lado da janela, que se assustou quando escutou alguém bater a mão contra a madeira de sua carteira. 

Teve de confessar que ficou surpreso ao notar que a pessoa que batera contra sua carteira, não era o professor e sim Kim Jongin, que estava segurando uma folha de caderno com um sorriso estranhamente simpático nos lábios. Curioso, tirou os fones de ouvido para ouvir o que o garoto tinha a dizer.

— Esse aqui é você — o guitarrista colocou com força o desenho no meio da mesa do mais baixo, apoiando um braço preguiçosamente na cadeira de Kyungsoo. — A parte vermelha é o seu nível de maldade e ele é muito alto para alguém tão baixinho como você. 

O Do franziu o cenho, observando aquele desenho que mais parecia ter sido feito por uma criança do jardim de infância. Estava torto e colorido por fora das linhas, totalmente bagunçado. Subiu os olhos para o Kim que o olhava com um sorriso nos lábios, esse qual ele retribuiu com um falso e sem vontade. 

— Já disse o que queria? — perguntou ao Kim. — Pode me deixar em paz. 

— Relaxa, palestrinha — Jongin revirou os olhos e se sentou na carteira em frente a de Kyungsoo, apoiando o tronco no encosto da cadeira. — Esse desenho foi mais um sinal de paz. Depois de pensar muito eu entendi que não foi certo levar a guitarra para o refeitório. 

O Do o encarou surpreso, mas ainda sem descruzar os braços. 

— Parece que seu cérebro ainda tem a capacidade de pensar — riu com sarcasmo. — Esse seu rabisco foi mais uma oferta de paz? Eu sou mais do tipo que prefere dinheiro do que presentes feitos a mão. Detesto artesanato. 

Jongin quis acertar um soco no estômago de Kyungsoo, contudo, apenas empurrou de leve sua perna contra dele, estalando a língua enquanto o fazia. 

— Eu deveria ter aumentado o nível de maldade, chegar até o seu pescoço não foi o suficiente — cruzou os braços no encosto da cadeira, apoiando a cabeça entre eles para olhar diretamente nos olhos do garoto. — Sei que não foi certo o que eu fiz, mas eu acho que também mereço um pedido de desculpas, não? Aquela cena foi horrível, você poderia ter só chegado em mim numa boa e me pedir pra guardar a guitarra. 

— Se você não tivesse levado a guitarra pra começo de conversa, nada disso teria acontecido — respondeu com um fraco sorriso nos lábios. — Mas tudo bem. Foi mal. 

Jongin sorriu para o Do, murmurando que estava tudo bem, e que pelo menos eles não acabaram caindo no soco como ele achava que iria acontecer. Kyungsoo começara a se sentir um pouco culpado quando lembrou sobre o que o Kim disse mais cedo sobre perder o ensaio, e isso o fez querer ter vontade de ao menos amenizar os danos.

— Ei, Jongin — chamou pelo garoto que brincava de fazer desenhos imaginários com os dedos na mesa do Do. Estavam começando a achar que o professor não viria pela tamanha demora. 

— Fala, palestrinha. 

— Que merda, não me chama assim — revirou os olhos, quase se arrependendo do que iria dizer. — Sabe, o seu ensaio… Ele era muito importante?

— Todo ensaio é importante, palestrinha. Quero dizer, Kyungsoo — riu fraco, achando graça no apelido que inventara há poucas horas. — Era sim, já que é meio difícil ensaiar sem o cara mais legal da banda. E também, eu me perco um pouco quando falto em algum ensaio. 

— Tem algo que eu possa fazer para, sei lá, te ajudar? — questionou sem ter certeza que aquela era a escolha certa de palavras para o que queria dizer. 

O rosto de Jongin se iluminou. Levantou-se com rapidez da cadeira onde estava e a arrastou para o lado de Kyungsoo, que estava sem entender a situação. 

— Escutar as músicas do nosso repertório geralmente ajuda e, sabe, a bateria do meu celular acabou — tentou fazer uma expressão fofa, fechando os olhos e sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes. — Você pode me ajudar com isso! Podemos escutar as músicas que preciso ensaiar no seu celular enquanto o professor não chega. 

— Eu não ouço música ruim — Kyungsoo respondeu na defensiva, tentando se ajeitar na cadeira de modo que ficasse o mais longe possível do Kim. Aquela aproximação toda o fazia sentir estranho. — E por que você teve que se sentar tão perto? Que cara mais chato.

— Tá, tá. Agora coloca _Who I Am_ do The Score e me dá um lado do fone. 

Em contragosto, Kyungsoo suspirou entregando um dos fones ao rapaz e retirou o celular do bolso, abrindo o aplicativo do Spotify e colocando na música que Jongin dissera. Assim como ele imaginou, era uma música chata, mas pareceu o suficiente para manter o guitarrista calado. 

Enquanto escutavam as músicas escolhidas pelo Kim, Kyungsoo tentava fazer o possível para manter suas pernas longe das dele, mesmo que às vezes elas encostassem uma na outra, fazendo o estômago do Do revirar e ele se sentir um pouco zonzo. Ele não estava passando mal nem nada do tipo, era só a aproximação do guitarrista que estava fazendo algo em seu peito queimar. 

Ele estava sendo otimista em pensar que aquilo poderia ser uma febre, ou uma virose. Não gostava nem de pensar que esse sentimento bizarro estivesse sendo proporcionado pelo rostinho bonito de Jongin, ou pelos toques sutis que eles trocavam ocasionalmente e sem intenção.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FranjinhaAzul: Gente, na moralzinha... O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Para mim ele foi extremamente divertido e, meu pai, foi surto demais!
> 
> A gente se divertiu muito escrevendo! Espero que vocês também tenham se divertindo lendo! 
> 
> Esse Yixing e esse Sehun são tudo, não? Aí... E O JONGIN CANTANDO I DON'T WANNA KNOW, FOI PARA ME MATAR! 
> 
> Oi gente, escutem Maroon5! (Eu amo eles, sério! Se vocês curtirem, então, melhor ainda!)
> 
> Obrigada por nos acompanharem nessa nova aventura, por nos darem apoio através dos comentários e tudo mais! 💕💕
> 
> Obrigada a Ziggy, por todos os momentos divertidos que passamos juntas surtando, escrevendo e comentando! ❤️❤️
> 
> O ano tá chegando ao fim e eu só tenho que agradecer a todos e a ela principalmente.💞
> 
> Tenham uma boa semana, galera! Obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo da nossa nova fanfic ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: Podem me chamar de Ziggy, Nina ou a maior hater de gengibre desse site. Como eu odeio! Senti a dor desses meninos... Minseok, eu te abomino por isso!! 
> 
> Eu ri tanto com a Franjinha quando escreviamos esse capítulo, puta merda. Podem nos falar o que acharam dele, ficaríamos muito felizes em saber suas opiniões! 
> 
> Esse trio é tudo pra mim, caras. Não aguento as piadinhas entre eles, e a enchessão de saco também KKKKKKK
> 
> Não sei vocês, mas a cada dia eu tenho mais vontade de meter um soco no Jongin! Mas deixo isso nas mãos do Soo 🙏🏻
> 
> Obrigada por ter lido, e até o próximo capítulo. Se cuidem ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Franjinha: E aí, galerinha! Como foi a leitura de vocês? Espero que tenha sido boa e, de certa forma, divertida! ❤️
> 
> Então, como a Ziggy comentou lá no início das notas, eu e ela estamos escrevendo essa fic com amor e carinho, assim como fizemos com YMSP. Esperamos que vocês possam gostar bastante dela, assim como gostaram da anterior! 
> 
> Logo que acabarmos essa, terá mais uma e mais uma... E quem sabe, mais uma, até nossas mentes cansarem e falarem "chega, parem de fanficar!".
> 
> Mas então... Esperamos que tenham gostado da ideia dessa nova fic, dos novos personagens, que tem um jeitinho um tanto quanto "diferente" de demonstrar amor e das músicas que colocamos! 
> 
> (Link da playlist no Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1wAxLuQO3iypy9Rbt938Gg?si=hmZZ2hTpQJmAVq5h5muV1g)
> 
> Antes de tudo, só queria dizer que esses boiolas são tudo para mim! E que eu sou muito grata pela Ziggy escutar minhas ideias idiotas/malucas, por surtar comigo e topar escreve-las comigo. Eu amo ela, caras...
> 
> Enfim... Espero ver vocês no próximo capítulo! Fiquem bem, se cuidem e na esqueçam de se alimentarem bem e beber água, ok? 
> 
> Obrigada por lerem nosso novo trabalho! ❤️
> 
> Ziggy: O que eu posso dizer desse casal que mal nasceu e eu já amei escrever? Tudo pra mim, apenas.  
> Bem, ao contrário de YMSP, essa fanfic não terá um cronograma definitivo de postagens. Por ser final do ano, as coisas andam meio corridas com o fechamento das nossas notas, trabalhos e etc. Contudo, planejamos um tempo limite para postagens de uma à duas semanas. Não será tão demorado 💕  
> Esses meninos tem uma boca suja, não? KKKKKK passo mal!! Gosto muito deles e, em específico, do gosto musical e da diferença entre eles. Só para constar, adoro Nirvana e Guns 🙏🏻  
> Espero que você tenha gostado desse primeiro capítulo! Estamos animadas e nos divertindo muito com esses novos personagens.  
> Tenham uma boa semana, se cuidem e dêem stream para o KOLO ♥️


End file.
